


Elia's secret lover

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: The boys try to convince Elia to be Silvia's date for Niccolo's party[post Tuesday]





	Elia's secret lover

**Tuesday, March 12th 18:00**

The plan was simple. Like Gio said, all they needed was to give Elia weed and wine and he wouldn’t put up a fight. Eleonora and Eva were going to take care of Silvia.

Only, things didn’t go as planned when they explained their plan to Elia later that night as they were hanging out at Martino’s.

“Silvia’s cute, come on!” Nico insisted, keen on matching his friend with the blonde girl. 

“Why me? Why can’t it be Luca? He’s into her,” Elia bargained, having no interest in Silvia.

“Yeah, but it’s unlikely that she’ll come to the party if we set her up with him,” Gio explained. “Nothing against Luca but, he’s too eager for his own good. Especially with girls.”

They all laughed. Luchino was known to mess up around girls. At the last party they went to, he spilled his beer all over a girl’s dress just as he was about to kiss her. Well, he  _said_  he was about to kiss her, all Nico saw was Luca spilling the drink.

“If we set them up together Silvia won’t even last five minutes in that party. Plus his flirting…” Nico winced. “I mean, he really need to practice.”

Martino sighed. “Come on, you don’t even have to do anything with her, just keep her preoccupied. And, I mean, like Nico said, she is cute. It’s one night. Come on, it won’t be that bad after you’ve had a couple of drinks.”

Elia shook his head. “I  _can’t._ ”

He had nothing against Silvia. She was a bit intense and dramatic but, she was kind and liked to party. He would’ve have minded to spend the night with her just to please his friends but, he couldn’t. There was someone new in his life that wouldn’t appreciate him going off and grinding his body while dancing with Silvia Mirabella. 

Gio pulled his eyebrows. “If this is about your parents, I know Silvia doesn’t fit their expectations and they might not approve but we’re not asking you to bring her to church on Sunday, Elia. Just, one night.”

Elia’s parents were very strict, religious and conservative. If he were to bring a girl like Silvia at home, the hairs on their legs would straighten. They were both very judgemental and would immediately jump to conclusions by the way she dressed and behaved.

At the same time, they would  _never_  approve of his current relationship either. They loved him but, there was no way that they would tolerate their son being with another man.

“I’m seeing someone,” he blurted.

Martino rolled his eyes, he has known Elia for far too long and he knows that the moment he would even kiss someone, he would tell them. There was no way he was hiding this from them. “Nice try Elia, but you can’t get out of this one by lying.”

“It’s true! I’m not lying, Marti. Why would I lie about seeing someone?” Elia said, getting a bit defensive.

Giovanni nodded. There was no way Elia was lying. He wasn’t the kind of people who lied about his hookups and, by the way he was behaving, he could only be saying the truth. “Who is it, then?” Gio asked, his voice calm and composed. He didn’t want to sound invasive, genuinely interested in his friend’s love life.

Elia bit his lip, he felt like he was being put on the spot but, at the same time, his friends weren’t the kind to judge. After what had happened with Martino last year, he had realized there wasn’t anything that he couldn’t share with his friends. He looked up and took a deep breath. “It’s a guy…and you know him,” Elia confessed, glancing at Marti.

“I know him?” Martino repeated, pulling his eyebrows. “It’s not because I’m gay that I know all the gays, Elia.”

“He’s your  _friend_.”

That’s when it clicked. “Oh shit. Is it-”

Elia nodded, not letting Martino finish. 

“What, who is it?” Gio asked, confused, looking between the two.

Nico mimicked Gio, just as confused. Who were they talking about?

“You’ve met him at the Christmas party. Blond with a lip piercing,” Elia explained, not dwelling on physical details that could lead to some teasing from his friends. No one had to know that Filippo’s ass was carved by the gods and that Elia’s been wanting to tap it since he first laid eyes on him. 

“Filippo?” Gio tried and Elia nodded. “Isn’t he-”

“Yeah, Filippo Sava…as in Eleonora’s brother,” Elia finished, confirming his friend’s assumption.

Gio gasped, remembering the blond who came to him and asked if he had seen Elia during the party. “No fucking way! Wow, you scored, man!” He high fived Elia, grinning proudly.

Marti hit Gio’s arm. “Hey!”

“Sorry, Marti but Elia’s got himself a hottie. Nothing against you, Nico but, have you seen Filippo?”

“Back off, Casanova, he’s mine,” Elia warned.

Martino grinned and got up from the loveseat he was sharing with Nico and pulled Elia a big hug. “Can’t believe you two went this long without telling me! And I thought Filo had no secrets left…”


End file.
